No quiero una Cita
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Martín le insiste y le insiste en tener una cita. Manuel se lo niega hasta el cansancio, pero igual la tendría aunque se negara. Y la única manera de no ir, es dar excusas. ¿Lo conseguirá? Y claro, pidiéndole ayuda a Arthur. *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:**… ¿Francia? Arthur tocando el violín. Malas palabras.

**Parejas: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Leve USAxUK.

**Agradecimiento: **¡A Solitudely! Ella me dio la idea en una conversación por el Messenger, además me ayudó. ¡Thanks!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**No quiero una Cita**

¿Saben que es una cita? No de citas de trabajos, si no de citas románticas. Pues, una cita o cena romántica es la invitación de una persona a otra interesados en conocerse y/o iniciar una relación. Platicar, divertirse, comer, compartir sus gustos.

Existen varios tipos de citas, ejemplo: Cita rápida, citas virtuales, citas a ciegas y muchas más.

Y Martín quería una cita con Manuel, pero este se negaba hasta el cansancio. No saldría con un hombre, menos con un argentino.

Asique ideó maneras para no ir a las citas. Sucede, aunque le negara, el argentino le decía el día y la hora para juntarse o pasar por él.

**.**

**La primera idea: Un resfriado.**

Era la excusa más usada pero realmente servía para no tener la maldita cita, aunque ya le negó mil veces que no quería nada. Ni siquiera verle el rostro.

Su celular sonó viendo el nombre de Martín y contestó con voz supuestamente resfriada apretándose la nariz para parecerlo.

―Martín, no voy a poder ir…yo… ―fingió una toz, dos veces― estoy resfriado.

― ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ―Manuel surcó los labios, su idea estaba resultando ¡no tendría una cita con ese argentino!― Bien, no importa. Si querés voy a verte, ¿dale?

Rápido, rápido, buscaba una excusa. No podría dejar que viniera y se diera cuenta que era un mentira piadosa, porque era una mentira piadosa… ¡intentaba salvar su trasero!

―Gra-Gracias por preocuparte…pero es un resfriado muy fuerte y no quiero que te contagies. ―se preguntó desde cuando era tan preocupado por el rubio.

―Ah…que lindo, te preocupás por mí. Espero que te mejores mi flaco ―la voz del otro lado sonó serena y amigable sin saber que hizo sonrojar a Manuel―. Che, cuando estés mejor, tendremos nuestra cita. No creas que me voy a rendir, eh. Besos, cuidáte. ―Martín cortó.

Manuel se quedó paralizado y rojo.

Había logrado que creyera en su excusa, pero no logró en hacerlo desistir. Ese Martín era insistente.

Bien, ahora esperar que pasara una semana para volverlo a ver a que le pidiera una cita.

**.**

**Segunda idea: No puedo, después te lo explico. **

Una semana después, Martín regresó como lo predijo. Le dijo el día, la hora, los minutos sin que Manuel aceptara. Se negó hasta el cansancio ni aun así el argentino se echó abajo. Suspiró agotado.

Ese día, horas antes de la cita, se conectó al Messenger. Inició sesión con el estado de "ocupado". Esperó unos segundos hasta entrar y revisar su lista de contactos.

―Tengo weones que ni conozco. ―mañana eliminaría a los 'weones' que no conocía, pues tenía 333 contactos. Era como si no tuviera amigos en la realidad, sintiéndose una persona sin vida social, vacío, solo, sin actividad sexual…espera, eso sí tenía; únicamente viviendo en el internet…que pena tu vida.

Sacudió la cabeza poniendo más atención a su principal objetivo, luego escribiría un poema acerca de la filosofía de su vida y arreglar algunos puntos. Se acomodó en la silla mirando la pantalla. Con la derecha sosteniendo el mouse, llevó la flechita al lado izquierdo del Messenger para cambiar su subnick.

Antes:

.– El Manu –. (¡Quiero sopaipa! Martín fleto…)

Después:

.– El Manu –. (Que no me webée nadie, incluso tú Gilbert. Pero tú si podí Arty n.n)

Ahora a buscar al fleto de Martín.

―Martín, Martín, Martín, Martín… ―iba viendo los contactos disponibles― Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig, Iván… ¿desde cuándo lo tengo? Yo lo eliminé ―recordó como lo eliminó de su lista, tal vez usó un truco o jaqueó su cuenta. Entonces volvió a eliminarlo y siguió― Ammmm… ―de repente, alguien le abrió una ventana.

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) dice:

_¡Che! ¡¿Qué es eso de que nadie te hable menos el pirata? ¡Quiero una explicación!_

.– El Manu –. dice:

_Cosa mía._

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) dice:

_Me importa. Oye boludo, ni siquiera me saludás al iniciar sesión…sos cruel conmigo :(_

.– El Manu –. dice:

_Te estaba buscando, pero te me adelantaste. _

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) dice:

_Aww~, lindo. _

.– El Manu –. dice:

…_Oye…tengo que decirte algo._

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) dice:

_¿Es bueno o es malo? Recordá que en tres horas más tenemos nuestra cita._

.– El Manu –. dice:

_Ni siquiera acepté la cita weón. Como sea, es respecto a eso…_

En ese momento una nueva ventana apareció, era la de Arthur.

British Gentleman. Las Hadas existen dice:

_¿Asique yo solamente puedo hablarte? :)_

.– El Manu –. dice:

_Jajajajajajaja…algo así… :)_

Con esa primera conversación dejó a Martín de lado. Desde la Argentina, el rubio estaba enojado porque no le escribía, sabía que estaba hablando con el inglés, asique tomó cartas en el asunto, enviándole zumbidos.

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) Ha enviado un zumbido.

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) Ha enviado un zumbido.

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) Ha enviado un zumbido.

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) Ha enviado un zumbido.

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) Ha enviado un zumbido.

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) Ha enviado un zumbido.

.– El Manu –. dice:

_¡PARA LA WEA! _

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) dice:

_¡VOS ME DEJAS DE LADO! ¡APUESTO QUE HABLÁS CON ESE PUTO PIRATA ROBA ISLAS!_

.– El Manu –. dice:

_Ay ya weón, sorry, no me di cuenta. _

(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) dice:

_Como sea, agradece que esté feliz por salir con vos. ¿Qué me querés decir sobre la cita?_

.– El Manu –. dice:

_Em…No puedo, después te lo explico._

En ese instante Martín le pidió explicaciones, a lo que Manuel contestó con lo mismo. Al final no tuvieron la cita.

_(*) El más groso (*) Hoy tendré una cita con Manu (L) _ha cambiado su perfil a _(*) El más groso (*) Hoy no tendré ninguna puta cita. _

Y…la explicación nunca llegó.

**.**

**Siguiente excusa: Rapto Extraterrestre.**

Tal vez sea la más estúpida e incoherente que se le haya ocurrido… ¡Es que no había más! ¡Necesitaba desaparecer! O al menos hacerle creer.

¿Y quién era la mejor persona para este tema? ¡Alfred F. Jones! ¡El héroe! Ni tan héroe tampoco…pero daba igual. Lo importante aquí era idear la forma para hacer creer a Martín, aunque no lo crean, volvió a insistir después de lo ocurrido del Messenger.

―Alfred, te lo pido. Ayúdame. Pídeme lo que queraí. Más exportación de fruta, salmón, vino, cobre, ¡lo que sea! ¡Pero ayúdame! ¡Estoy desesperado! ―lo agarró de los brazos presionándolos con fuerza. El estadounidense notó en sus ojos una gran desesperación, era como ver a Arthur escapando de las largas y locas manos de Francis― ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame! ¡No quiero salir con Martín, pero el weón insiste e insiste! ¡El weón es recargable o usa pilas duracell!

― ¡Manuel, ya cálmate! ¡Te ayudaré! ―alzó la voz con cara de 'suéltame de una vez por todas'― Pero…solo lo haré si me das algo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Am…no sé. Yo ya tengo todo ―dijo simplemente subiendo y bajando los hombros, pues no sabía que pedir, ya tenía todo lo que pudiera pedir incluso a Arthur―. De todas formas no lo haré gratis.

―Uhmmm… ¿una hamburguesa gigante? La más grande de todas. ―propuso sin pensarlo enmarcando una sonrisa confirmando su idea.

― ¡Okey! ―aceptó alzando los brazos― ¡Tony, prepara una nave espacial! ―gritó corriendo yendo donde su amigo extraterrestre.

Manuel pensaba cómo demonios conseguiría una mega hamburguesa. ¡Claro! Esa persona era la correcta cuando se trataba de cocina. Buscó el número en su celular y llamó.

―Oye Francis, necesito que me hagai un favor.

― ¿Manuel? Que sorpresa pequeñín. ¿En qué te puede servir hermano mayor? ¿Necesitas…?

― ¡No! ―cortó justo antes de proseguir sabiendo que le diría algo relacionado con sexo.

―Am…bien. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

―Necesito que hagai una mega hamburguesa para Alfred.

― ¿Qué? ¿Una asquerosa, aceitosa, grasosa, repugnante, sin aporte a la salud, hamburguesa? Se lo puedes pedir a cualquiera. No cocinaré eso.

―Weón… Francis, esto es de vida o muerte. Alfred me pidió a cambio de su ayuda una mega hamburguesa, y eri el único que conozco sobre cocina.

―Miguel.

―A ese no le voy a pedir ayuda ni para los terremotos. Francis, es de vida o muerte.

― ¿De vida o muerte, eh? Está bien, pero con algo a cambio.

Otro más, maldita sea. Se llevó una mano al rostro. ― ¿Qué querí a cambio?

―Una cita con tu hermana.

―Olvídalo.

―No seas así, deja que tu hermana busque su media naranja, además quiso ser una con Francia.

―No me importa. Prefiero ser mil veces ser violado por Martín antes de que tengas una cita con mi hermana.

― ¿Martín? Oh, eso cambia las cosas. De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

― ¿Enserio? Gracias, enserio ―estaba al borde de llorar pero no lo haría porque los hombres no lloraban―. Cuando la tengas hecha, la traes aquí.

Al día siguiente, al tener todo preparado, Manuel yacía en casa de Alfred llevando la mega hamburguesa.

―Aquí está tu mega hamburguesa, la cocinó Francis. Es la más cara del mundo encontrándose en Estados Unidos.

― ¿Cocinada por un francés? ―lo dudó en su momento, pero esa comida y apetitosa chatarra le llamaba a que le diera el primer mordisco. Aceptó con gusto en seguir con la idea. Conclusión de Alfred: La hamburguesa más cara del mundo se encuentra en Estados Unidos, pero cocinada por un francés.

Horas después, Alfred corría a la casa de Martín gritando que Manuel había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres.

― ¡Vi cómo se llevaron a Manuel! ¡Eran parecidos a Tony pero más alto y con bigote postizo!

―No te creo.

― ¡Tienes que ver! ―le cogió el brazo y lo llevó como todo un héroe donde fueron los hechos del rapto alienígena.

Cuando llegaron, no había nada. Martín seguía sin creer hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

― ¡Martín! ¡Me secuestraron! ―gritaba desesperado desde el otro lado.

―Dejáte de hacer boludeses. ¿Dónde te encontrás?

― ¡Esto es serio! ―gritó enojado.

Martín no creía absolutamente nada o creyó cuando apareció una nave espacial. El norteamericano comenzó a chillar y sonreír desde atrás viendo como salvaba la vida de alguien, se sentía un héroe. Luego de regresar en sí el argentino, preguntó cómo lo llamó desde la nave.

―Me dieron la posibilidad de llamar a alguien ―contestó con tranquilidad para rematar con unos gritos e insultos―. ¡Francis! ¡¿Qué chucha haci aquí? ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace Francis en la nave?

Siguieron los insultos hasta la voz del francés se escuchó armándose una pelea, los golpes se escuchaban. Los dos rubios miraron la nave que se movía de un lado a otro hasta caer.

En resumen, todo se fue a la mierda.

Martín le propuso otra cita para otro día.

**.**

**Una vez más para no salir con él: Anticitatitis Crónica.**

La cuarta medida era bloquear su puerta y ventana, toda la casa fingiendo una enfermedad terminal.

―Perfecto. ―se alagó mirando todos los seguros que le puso a las puertas y ventanas. Así no entraría ese idiota argentino.

― ¡Manu! ¡¿Estás listo para la cita? ―llegó feliz esperando al fin tener la cita después de cuatro intento de evadirlo.

― ¡Estoy enfermo! ―dijo para enseguida reír bajo.

¿Uhm? pensó el argentino. Quería ver por sus propios grosos ojos verdes si estaba realmente enfermo. Dio media vuelta y regresó con una grúa destrozando la casa.

― ¡Para weón! ¡Mi casa conchetumare! ¡Estoy enfermo, entiende esa wea! ¡Tengo Anticitatitis Crónica, necesito reposo intensivo!

― ¡Che! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡Mirá como te dejé la casa!

―… ¡Bájate de esa wea!

Su casa estaba en el suelo, lo único que estaba vivo era el baño completito, completito. Martín se bajó de la grúa observando todo el desastre y pidió disculpas por dos cosas. Uno: La casa. Dos: Por no hacerle hecho caso sobre la enfermedad. Y otra vez le pidió una cita para la próxima semana para que se recupere y reconstruya su casa.

―Me quiero morir.

**.**

**Táctica sin tenerla en la lista: Tengo Diarrea. **

No era una excusa, no lo era. ¡Era verdad! Anoche comió antes de dormir pan con palta con tomate y leche con chocolate. A la mañana siguiente le dio un gran dolor de estómago para ir directo al baño. Justamente hoy tenía la cita con Martín. No sabía si agradecerle al cielo o maldecirlo. Era tanto, tanto el dolor, que al acabar, se levantaba y al segundo después regresaba a evacuar. Al parecer tendría que vivir en el baño.

Tomó su tiempo para traerse el televisor, una mesa, un cuatro (sin saber por qué lo hizo, pero era bonito), prácticamente se quedó viviendo ahí, sentado.

Martín, preocupado porque Manuel no había llegado, fue a buscarlo. Tocó la puerta y nadie abrió. Entonces usó las llaves de la casa del chileno, si creen que él se las dio, créanlo, fue así. Se dirigió por la sala, sin comprender que faltaba la televisión, una mesa, una silla, un cuadro (se fijó en el cuadro), entre más.

― ¿Manuel?

―Estoy en el baño.

El argentino se dirigió a ese lugar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. ―Abre, che.

―Weón, estoy ocupado, me duele el estómago. Anoche comí un pan con palta y con tomate, y leche con chocolate.

― ¿Y vos crees que yo te crea? Ya me has inventado muchas cosas para no salir conmigo. Vas a salir del baño a la cuenta de tres o echaré la puerta abajo.

― ¡¿Qué parte de que me duele el estómago no entendí?

―Uno. ―comenzó a contar con un semblante serio.

― ¡Me duele el estómago! ¡Ahora ándate!

―Dos…Tres. ¡Abre, che! ―y enseguida procedió a golpear la puerta con todo su cuerpo. Esta vez sí tendrían la cita.

― ¡Para de golpear la puerta! ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Déjame en paz!

― ¡No te creo! ¡Voy a votar la puta puerta! ―hasta que la echó abajo con toda la furia en su interior cansado de las tontas excusa. Sin embargo…era lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Ahora sí que se arrepentía por votarle la puerta y no hacerle caso a su dolor de estómago.

Los dos se quedaron mirando como idiotas.

Martín duró tres minutos aproximadamente como estúpido, mientras que Manuel no lo podía creer sentado en el inodoro frente al televisor pasando comerciales.

―Em…che, tenés razón. Perdón. ―giró y se fue.

Era la peor vergüenza de su vida.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para recuperar el aliento más el regreso del argentino con un medicamente para el dolor. Ese día, prefirió no decirle nada sobre la cita.

**.**

**Ya no le quedaba mucho que hacer: Disfraz de Osito.**

Mala. Simplemente era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido en la faz de la tierra, pero era un buen recurso si lo miramos de un buen punto de vista. Si se disfrazaba, Martín lo buscaría sin encontrarlo. En esa parte sí.

La cosa fue así: Manuel entró a una tienda mirando cada traje ya sea de princesa, pirata, conejo, lobo entre más. Y allí estaba el disfraz de osito. Era grande y ancho, y una gran cabeza. Su color era amarillo, era Winnie the Pooh. ¿Se tendría que poner eso? Todo sea por salvarse. Y entonces se compró el traje y se vistió en la misma tienda. Por dentro no había aire, pero bueno, ahora debía regresar a casa vestido…así.

Ahora nos vamos que fue lo peor del disfraz: Un montón de niños corriendo a él gritando en pegarle al "osito gay", y para dar más mala suerte, apareció Martín observando confundido el acto cruel de los mocosos.

Manuel gritaba unas infinidades de improperios peores que los de Lovino, era prácticamente una línea de poesías, hasta que los niños se fueron.

― ¡Pendejos de mierda! ¡Los voy a acusar con sus viejos! ―el chileno se había quitado la cabeza del osito para luego levantarse y limpiarse el disfraz completamente enojado.

― ¿Manu?

Su cuerpo se tensó. ¡¿Por qué mundo? ¡¿Por qué? Gritó dentro suyo al escuchar la voz del argentino. Se volteó lento y nervioso.

―Che, ¿andás buscando trabajo? No te ves re-bien con eso.

― ¡Cállate! ¡Escucha una cuestión! ¡No quiero una cita! ¡No tendré ninguna cita contigo! ¡No quiero! ―exclamó bastante exasperado a ver si así entraba en razón.

Martín pestañó desconcertado para después sonreírle.

―Si no querés, la próxima semana tendremos la cita. ¡Chao! ―se despidió alzando la mano y corriendo en dirección contraria en vista del castaño disfrazado.

¿Escuchó bien? ¡No entendió nada de lo que le dijo!

― ¡La conchetumare! ―gritó otra vez yendo a una pared dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

**.**

**Otra medida: Se murió mi hámster.**

Primero tenía que comprar un hámster antes de hacerle creer y estar de luto.

Estaba en la tienda de mascotas buscando al roedor, le daba igual la raza, solo tendría que comprar, llevárselo y lamentablemente no darle comida para que se muriera… ¡Se sentía pésimo con esto! ¡Bolita no tenía la culpa de no querer una cita! Efectivamente ya le puso nombre.

Si Ecuador lo viera, lo mataría.

Siguió recorriendo con la mirada cada jaula con sus roedores.

Un conejo…no estaría mal para cocinarlo. No era el momento para esto. Siguió y encontró a su hámster ideal. Era una pelotita pequeña de color dorado, le recordaba a cierto argentino hincha pelotas. Llamó al vendedor pera llevarse al animalito.

Iba a entregar el dinero…pero no podía hacerle eso a Bolita.

― ¿Le sucede algo joven? ―preguntó el señor sosteniendo al hámster dentro de una caja con orificios para que respirara esperando el dinero.

―No puedo…no quiero hacerle daño… Necesito un hámster muerto…para creer que se murió.

―Oh, ya veo. Debió decirlo antes, si tengo hámster muerto.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¡Gracias al cielo!

Guardó al hámster muerto dentro de una caja envuelta en una bolsa dentro de una caja envuelta en otra bolsa y se fue a casa.

Al día siguiente, el día de la cita, el argentino llegó desesperado por la noticia del chileno dicha por teléfono. Vio al hámster dentro de la jaula completamente tieso. Pensaba que era otra excusa de Manuel, pero al ver al animal, ahí, muerto con las patitas hacia arriba, no era un juego.

―Lo siento Manu. ―apoyó su mano en el hombro del castaño.

―Gra-Gracias… ―actuaba lo mal que se sentía― Bolita era un buen chico…

―Veo que estarás de luto durante varios días, ¿no?

―Sí…no va ser fácil superar esto.

―Entonces cuando estés mejor, tendremos nuestra cita, ¿dale?

¡Lo odiaba! ¡No se daba por vencido! No sirvió de nada comprar al hámster muerto. Mierda.

―Ta la wea.

―Sí…pero podrás comprarte otro hámster.

El mensajito de Manuel no era para el hámster, era para la maldita cita y para el argentino.

.

**Sin muchas ideas: Planes con Juan.**

Juan, Juan, Juan, Juan. ¿Quién era ese Juan? ¡Quería matarlo por robarle el día con su amado Manuel!

Manuel lo había llamado por teléfono dando el comunicado que tenía planes con Juan y eran urgentes. Tal vez ese tal Juan era algún senador o cualquier cosa del gobierno de Manuel. Sea quien sea lo asesinaría vivo, ni modo que muerto porque no tendría sentido. Era mejor averiguar por sus propios medios quien era ese tal Juan.

Asique…llamaría por teléfono a sus primos.

― ¿Martín? ¿Qué querés?

―Seba, che. ¿Vos conocés a un tal Juan amigo de Manu?

― ¿Eh? ¿Juan? No…no conozco a nadie con ese nombre amigo de Manuel.

―Ah, gracias.

―De nada.

Sebastián no sabía nada sobre Juan. Llamaría a su otro primo.

― ¿Martín? ¿Sucede algo?

―Dani, che. ¿Vos conocés a un tal Juan amigo de Manu?

― ¿Juan? Uhmmm, no.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Sí. Además Martín, hay muchos Juan en el mundo, va hacer difícil encontrar al Juan indicado. ―su primo paraguayo sí que pensaba.

―Gracias.

¿Y ahora a quién llamaría? Tenía que ser alguien que sepa todos sus pasos.

― ¿Miguel?

― ¿Martín? ¿Qué quieres?

―Oye, ¿conocés a un tipo llamado Juan amigo de Manu?

― ¿Y por qué demonios me llamas a mí como si supiera lo que hace Manuel todo el día? Revisa su blog, fotolog, twitter, de seguro debe haber algo ahí… Ayer se cortó un dedo.

―…Solo respondéme.

―Argh. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre amigo de Manuel. Y hay muchos Juan en el mundo, sin no lo sabías.

― ¿Andás en tus días?

―Qué te importa. Estoy muy ocupado como para saber lo que hace o no hace ese chileno. Tengo que alimentar a Cool Llama, adiós.

Le cortó. Vaya carácter, debió haber despertado con el pie izquierdo. En fin, ya no tenía a quien llamar… ¿o sí? A lo mejor no era la mejor persona para saber si conocía a ese Juan.

― ¿Qué? A mí me importa un comino si tiene o no amigos ese idiota.

―Gracias por ayudarme Julio.

― ¿Eso es todo?

―Sí. Adiós.

No sirvió de mucho que digamos. Veamos al próximo país.

― ¿Juan? No…solo Juan Silveira dos Santos el de AS Roma, pero no creo que sea amigo de Manuel.

―Mierda, nadie sabe sobre ese tal Juan, me anda quitando a mi Manu.

―Oye Martín, ¿viste la foto que te etiqueté?

―No, esperá un poco ―dejó el teléfono a un lado yendo a tomar su laptop y buscar la foto que le etiquetó, y cogió el auricular―. Sos una gran mierda Luciano.

― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Boa Sorte! (¡Buena Suerte!) ―le colgó.

¡Ese maldito! ¡Photoshopeó su lindo rostro con la cara de Pelé! Después discutiría eso, luego llamó a María y a Catalina, esta última le propuso llamar a Francisco, él era más cercano a Manuel.

―Juan, Juan, Juan…sí, creo que oí de él.

― ¡¿Enserio? ¡Decime donde vive!

―No estoy seguro que sea el mismo Juan…

― ¡Decilo de una vez, che!

―Tranquilo. Creo que Juan vive a una cuadra de la casa de Manuel, su mamá es la señora Rosa. Pero no estoy completamente seguro que sea el Juan que buscas.

― ¡Gracias, gracias, che! ¡Te amo Francisco, te amo!

―… ¿Perdón? Me estás asustando.

―Am, nada olvidálo, fue la emoción. Gracias, chao. ―le agradeció al ecuatoriano por ayudarle en saber dónde vivía ese roba esposas.

Entonces como había dicho Francisco, una cuadra alejada de la casa del castaño. Caminó cerca de la supuesta casa de Juan procediendo a tocar el timbre. Salió un señor joven.

―Disculpe… ¿sos Juan?

―Sí.

― ¿Y su mamá se llama Rosa?

―Sí.

No muy lejos, en la casa de Manuel, yacía tranquilo tomando una buena taza de té. No existía algo mejor que el té, más teniendo el día libre sin que Martín llegase a insistir con la famosa cita.

Oh sí, tranquilidad.

― ¡Manu!

―Mierda ―refunfuñó yendo a abrir la puerta―. ¿Qué querí?

―Eliminé a Juan.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estay hablando?

―El tal Juan. Se suponía que tenés planes con ese tipo, pero ya no podés porque me encargué de él, che.

―No…no te entiendo… ¿No me digai que encontraste a un tipo llamado Juan?

―Sí. Lo encontré, lo amarré, lo golpeé y le dije que vos sos mío.

― ¡Imbécil! ¡Lo del Juan fue un invento! ¡Juan no existe! ―cerró la puerta en su cara.

Martín quedó sin habla. ¿Juan era mentira? Entonces…ese Juan…

Pobre Juan.

**.**

**Cuando ya no quedaba nada: Me morí.**

Todas sus maneras habían sido un total fracaso. Está la última, realmente deseaba desaparecer para que Martín lo dejara vivir en paz. Ya nada importaba en este mundo.

Escuchaba murmullos, frases, risitas o tratando de ser risitas y llantos. Era por su bien, no quería hacerlos sufrir.

Manuel yacía dentro del ataúd, se enterraría vivo. Rodeado de flores y coronas con su nombre. Oyó también las palabras entrecortadas del argentino sobre su ataúd, proclamando que despertara y que sea una mentira y una pesadilla. Quería tener la cita con su amado vecino, pero el mundo quiso otra cosa.

Martín sollozando miraba el rostro del chileno pensando que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y se lanzaría a abrazarlo.

―Oh Manu…sniff… ¿por qué te fuiste tan de repente? Sniff…Manu…yo…quería tener la cita y después que te fueras…sé que eso sonó cruel…

_Weón._

―Manuel, yo de verdad te amo. Por favor abre los ojos y decime que todo es mentira…

_No Manuel, no abras los ojos. Tú no sientes nada por él, no quieres una cita con ese fleto._

―Manuel… ¡Manuel abre los ojos! ―gritó desesperado siendo calmado por su primo uruguayo.

Algo, dentro de él le decía que despertara y terminara con todo esto.

Mierda.

No podía ver a Martín ese estado pidiéndole que regresara a la vida y declarándose con su nombre: Manuel. Cuando hablaba enserio decía su nombre tal cual.

Una cita no era tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Mariposas comenzaron a nacer en su estómago, sintiendo escalofríos y cosquillas. No podría ser posible lo que estaba sintiendo… ¿tal vez sí? ¿Culpabilidad?

Entonces, Manuel abrió los ojos con tristeza sentándose, dejando a todos espantados ya que uno que otro decía que resucitó o era el fantasma de Manuel cobrando venganza. Con la mirada baja, la alzó con dificultad al argentino.

―Pe-Perdóname Martín…no quise hacerlo…

―Ma-Manu… ¡Manu! ¡Sabía que era una broma! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito boludo, no sabes cómo sufrí con esto! ―sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas directo a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza del mundo sin dañarlo.

Manuel se mantuvo en silencio perdonándose internamente por hacer sentir mal a todo el mundo, sobre todo al transandino.

―Ma-Martín… ―pronunció avergonzado por lo que iba a decir. El nombrado dejó de abrazarlo, observándolo de frente― Ta-También te quiero.

―Boludo ―dijo sonriendo de lado, tomándole el rostro―. ¿Querés una cita conmigo?

―Bueno.

**.**

**Última opción: Mi amigo Arthur.**

Al aceptar la cita del día anterior, corrió, tomó un avión directo a Inglaterra. Volvió a correr llegando a la casa del inglés golpeando desesperadamente la puerta.

― ¿Qué forma de golpear es esa? ―Arthur no le gustó para nada esos toques en su puerta fina inglesa, no pagaría por arreglarlas y menos el chileno conociéndolo― ¿Antonio no te educó bien?

―No ―dijo enseguida con toda la verdad, el español nunca pudo educarlo bien―. Y no vengo hablar sobre buenos modales.

―Estás serio, más de lo normal. ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó arqueando una gruesa ceja.

― ¡Sí! ―lo sujetó de la chaqueta con las dos manos. El mayor notó la desesperación en su rostro― ¡Me tení que ayudar!

― ¿Qué, otra vez? He pasado toda mi vida ayudándote.

― ¡Es diferente! ¡Tengo una cita con Martín!

―… ¿Quieres que les prepare la cena o un lugar donde tener la cita, un hotel de London?

― ¡Nada de eso! ―volvió a gritar hastiado. Arthur se dio cuenta que conversaban afuera de la casa frente a otras casas, asique lo hizo entrar por cualquier futuro chisme. Pidió que le contara lo sucedido sabiendo de la falsa muerte de Manuel― Eso…

Antes de contestar, dejó escapar el aire por la boca. ― ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? Las citas son de a dos.

―No me importa ―cortó entre dientes―. Please Arty, no podi dejarme así. ¡Puede hacerme cualquier cosa! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Acompáñame! ¡Se mi guarda espaldas para que no me haga nada! ―se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo una vez más de la chaqueta― ¡Pídeme lo que sea! ¡Más vino, fruta, verdura, lo que sea! Pero…ayúdame…no me vas a dejar solo a manos de una copia de Francia ¿o sí?

En ese momento el británico procedió a razonar sobre la copia pequeña y barata del francés. Ser su guarda espalda, mirando las cosas que hacían, hasta los pequeños besos…en resumen tocaría el violín de lo lindo.

Suspiró resignado aceptando ser su protector.

―Dime una cosa…pero primero suéltame.

―Ah, s-sí. ―soltó un poco tonto.

― ¿Lo quieres, lo amas?

― ¿Por-Por qué preguntai eso? ―tartamudeó sonrojándose.

―Solo contéstame, o si no, no te ayudo. ―dijo firme cruzándose de brazos.

Maldito Inglaterra, debió ir donde Alemania, España…seguramente esos dos no ayudarían mucho que digamos. Al diablo.

―S-Sí.

― ¿Ahora qué horas es?

―A las seis de la tarde. Pero…no tenemos un lugar donde…tener…la-la cita.

―Le pediré eso a la persona menos deseada para mí.

― ¿Francia?

―Por desgracia sí. Es el país del amor…

―De la calentura, diría yo.

Horas más tarde: París, Francia.

Martín se molestó tanto al saber que ese inglés estaría con ellos supuestamente para cuidar cualquier mala intención de su parte hacia su amado vecino al punto de lanzarse sobre él a golpearlo, pero gracias a la intervención de Francis, no sucedió nada.

El francés guío a la pareja a una linda y elegante sala. Una mesa de vidrio muy refinada cubierta con un mantel blanco, donde sobre este iba otro mantel color rojo pasión. Había velas blancas y rojas, ambas con llamas. Las copas de vino en su lugar acompañadas de los servicios. Si bien, la luz no estaba tan baja, pero era necesaria para apreciar las velas. Y la infaltable flor en el centro.

―No se queden ahí parados. Adelante, están en su casa, pero no significa que puedan hacer el amor. ―dijo Francis con media sonrisa marcada siendo desparecida al segundo después por un golpe en la cabeza ofrecida de Arthur.

Y así, la pareja se sentó en la mesa del amor. Manuel se sintió incómodo desviando a cualquier lugar la mirada con tal de no ver al argentino, este también se sentía un poco incómodo y raro con tanto detalle, más a cierto inglés insoportable mirándolos entre los dos.

― ¿Se puede ir? Su presencia me molesta.

―No. Ya dije que es mi guarda espalda para protegerme de tu mano larga.

―Hagan como si no existo y ya. ―dijo Arthur con los ojos cerrados sin disfrutar la cita.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil, pensó Martín.

Luego se acercó Francis sirviendo el vino a cada uno, unos cuantos canapés, fruta picada, y entre más, y hacer su retirada diciendo que lo disfrutaran, también hacia al país pirata guiñándole el ojo.

―Es un bonito lugar. ―comenzó la conversación el argentino tratando de que el inglés no existiera en la mesa.

―Ah, sí. Francis tiene un buen gusto para estas cosas. ―continuó más relajado el chileno. No negaría que el francés tuviera un buen gusto sobre las cosas lindas y elegancia, pero más allá, nada.

Con eso, comenzaron con una plática amistosa probando los platillos hechos por las manos del francés. Mientras tanto, Arthur se aburría. Miró hacia el lado que lo llevaba a la salida encontrándose con Francis sentando en una mesa, quien le guiñó un ojo. El británico frunció el entrecejo.

Francis apoyó su mentón en su mano sin dejar de mirar al inglés, guiñándole una vez más y enviándole besos. Eso lo hizo enojar. Acto seguido, el rubio de la melena largar tomó un cuaderno escribiéndole para luego mostrárselo.

'_Te ves lindo, L'Angleterre.'_

Arthur necesitaba contestarle, ¿pero con qué? No se levantaría para perder de vista a la pareja.

― ¿Tienen cuaderno y lápiz? ―les preguntó.

―Yo no. ―respondió Manuel.

―Solo tengo un lápiz. ―Martín buscó en su chaqueta aquel objeto, se lo iba entregar pero no lo hizo alzando una ceja esperando la palabra mágica y para humillar al inglés.

―Por favor. ―pronunció irritado y se lo entregó. Y… ¿dónde escribiría? ¿En la mano? Inspeccionó con sus orbes verdes la mesa…servilletas. Las tomó y procedió a escribir en la servilleta sobre la mesa llamando la atención de los latinos. Y le hizo ver su respuesta al francés.

'_Muérete.'_

Enseguida Francis le respondió muerto de la risa por dentro.

'_Si muero no podrás ver mi Torre Eiffel.'_

Arthur le respondió.

'_Cómo si me importara. Déjate de estupideces y vete. Ellos dos están una cita.'_

'_¿Una cita? ¿Y qué haces ahí entonces?'_

'_Soy guarda espaldas de Manuel.'_

'_Claro… ¿sabes lo que eres ahora?'_

'_No.'_

'_Estás tocando el violín. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y los dejamos solos? Vayamos hacer "cositas".'_

'_No y adiós.'_

Arthur no iba a seguir su juego. Francis sí. Sonrió de lado, le molestaría un poco más llamándolo en un susurro.

'_Eres un viejo pervertido.'_

El británico se molestó con eso. Tomó lápiz y servilleta y escribió:

'_El único pervertido eres tú, wine bastard.'_

'_Me gusta tu trasero.'_

'_¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te responderé nada más!'_

Mientras tanto, Martín y Manuel los miraban sin comprender para luego tomar más atención a su cita, sí es que se le podría llamar así.

Francia se levantó de su asiento caminando a ellos, precisamente al inglés proponiéndole dejarlos solos y hacer cositas de adultos. Inglaterra se sobresaltó y le gritó infinidades de insultos para seguir con golpes en la cara, torso y entrepierna.

― ¡Ay! ¡Eso fue golpe bajo! ¡Eres un sucio Arthur! ―reclamó el francés antes de un gran golpe en la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo, y en eso, Arthur con sus dos manos tomó una mesa y se la dejó encima sin una pizca de compasión. Y para terminar, dejó la mesa a un lado tomando las piernas del francés, lanzándolo muy lejos, afuera de la sala de la cita. Y se sentó como si nada.

―Yo…voy al baño ―avisó Martín poniéndose de pie―. Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Manu, o te pasará lo mismo que a Francis. ―lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue al baño.

Los dos países amigos se quedaron en silencio o hasta que Manuel le ofreció probar un platillo, después de todo tenía hambre y no le pagaba con ser su guarda espaldas.

Cuando el argentino regresó, continuaron con naturalidad fulminando al inglés ¡Quería que se fuera para estar solo con el chileno! ¡Ni pío podía hacerle! Ni un besito…nada.

La cena terminó y Francis seguía en el suelo todo noqueado, a nadie le importaba.

Los tres países estaban afuera contemplando la noche, donde Martín les decía que Arthur se fuera a casa de una vez por todas para estar en una verdadera cita con Manuel. Se negó. No obstante, el argentino tenía un haz bajo la manga, un haz heroico.

― ¡Arthur!

El nombrado volteó enseguida viendo al estadounidense corriendo a ellos saludando con la mano todo alegre. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

― ¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a buscarte. ¿Salgamos?

―Estoy ocupado en este momento. ―hizo un rechazo.

―No veo que estés ocupado ―miró inocente a los tres, viendo que el inglés no estaba lleno de papales como para decir que estaba ocupado―. Déjalos solos, vamos a pasear. ―le dijo alegre cogiéndole la mano.

―Pe-Pero… ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy de guarda espaldas! ―exclamó sonrojado siendo jalado por la fuerza del menor― ¡A-Alfred! ¡Suéltame! ―ya se iban alejando.

― ¡Déjalos solos! ¡Tengamos nuestra propia cita!

Estando lo bastante distanciados de sus vistas, el británico seguía reclamando con que estaba ocupado con ser el guarda espaldas del chileno, pero al final calló dejándose llevar por el guía estadounidense.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―se preguntó Manuel, para enseguida oír una risa del argentino― ¿Cuál es el chiste?

―Estamos solos. ¿Sabes por qué llegó Alfred? ―dijo entremedio de la risita surcando los labios con todo el ego.

―… ¿Para acosarlo?

―El groso de yo lo llamó por teléfono estando en el baño. Soy un genio. Ahora estamos solos ―se le insinuó un poco entrelazando sus dedos en los del castaño haciendo que este reaccionara con un impulso e insulto―. ¿Adónde vamos?

―No me importa. Me quiero ir a casa.

Minutos más tarde, dentro de una habitación de un hotel:

Entre sus bocas se oían sus gemidos cortados en una batalla campal por la posesión de sus cuerpos, endulzando sus labios y el final de la cena, donde el castaño había sido arrinconado correspondiendo apresuradamente los movimientos el rubio, mordiéndole cuantas veces eran necesarias el labio inferior.

Era una verdadera desesperación en hacerlo ahora.

Y sucedió. Sus cuerpos se enredaron entre las sabanas y la posesión definitiva de sus cuerpos.

No negaría que la cita había sido buena sin la presencia de Arthur. Fue un tonto haberle negado las salidas con excusas baratas. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor estando solos, pero bueno, fue una linda y tierna cita después de todo.

Ya era de día y los rayos del sol traspasaban el ventanal de la habitación. Estaba despierto contemplando del día. Sintió un movimiento sobre su pecho. Bajó la mirada viendo al rubio acomodándose dormido en su cuerpo. Se vía tranquilo y dulce.

Manuel sonrió quitándole unos mechones rubios del rostro.

―Ojala fuerai así de tranquilo.

Martín, lo abrazó más. Que cosas estaría soñando.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Al fin lo terminé! Espero que estás ideas no las usen…por favor xD. Después de todo, Manuel lo pasó bien con Martu.

Ahora comenzaré a escribir los drabbles de la historia de Tierra del Fuego, ojala lo suba antes de navidad.

Eso es todo. ¡Saludines! ¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
